Castle of Magical Dreams
Castle of Magical Dreams will be the new centerpiece castle that replaced Sleeping Beauty Castle at Hong Kong Disneyland, which will open in 2020, as part of its 15th anniversary celebration. The castle will be redesigned to pay tribute to all Disney Princess. It will be the third attraction to be opened as part of the park’s multi-year expansion from 2018 to 2023. History On November 22, 2016, the Walt Disney Company and the Hong Kong Government announced plans for a multi-year, HK$10.9 billion expansion of Hong Kong Disneyland. The proposed expansion includes Arendelle: World of Frozen, Stark Expo Hong Kong, multiple new attractions, and live entertainment. Hong Kong Disneyland Resort revealed creative details about the upcoming castle transformation — an important part of the park’s ongoing multi-year expansion plan on December 8, 2017. Summary The transformed castle will feature a seamless blend of styles inspired by different times and cultures while paying tribute to Disney Princess stories, also takes the park’s entertainment to new heights with both a new daytime show and nighttime spectacular. The design of the transformed castle will take inspiration from different times and cultures, as well as a variety of storybook influences and styles. The castle’s features will also be inspired by 13 much-loved Disney Princess stories based on Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Fa Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, and Moana. Coming from the far reaches of Asia, Europe, the Middle East and beyond, the Disney Princesses are a diverse group unified by their big dreams and courageous hearts. From the new castle moat and hub area, guests will be able to spot princess finial decorations on some spires, such as Snow White’s apple, Cinderella’s coach and Belle’s rose, as well as princess-inspired designs and decorations throughout the castle. To add even more magic and fantasy, the transformed castle area will include original artwork, unique sculptures and designs waiting for guests to find and enjoy. As part of the castle transformation, guests can visit the all-new Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, which is a magical salon where fairy-godmothers-in-training turn young guests into princesses with makeovers, hairstyling and special outfits. At the transformed castle, guests can also meet different Disney Princesses at different times. There will also be a new outdoor stage where HKDL’s daytime show and nighttime spectacular will be held. Both of these new shows will feature awe-inspiring entertainment experiences, and be special moments for friends and loved ones to enjoy together, The new castle opens in summer 2020. Gallery HKDL New Castle.png|The early concept artwork in 2016 HKDL Castle 2017.jpg|The concept artwork in 2017 OJ-AS049 HKDISN M 20161122030449.jpg|The concept artwork in 2018 Castle of Magical Dreams Model 01.jpg|A Castle of Magical Dreams Model Castle of Magical Dreams Model 02.jpg|Back for Castle of Magical Dreams Model Castle of Magical Dreams Model 03.jpg|Back for Castle of Magical Dreams Model See also *Sleeping Beauty Castle *Cinderella Castle *Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant *Enchanted Storybook Castle References Category:Disney Princesses Category:Park Icons Category:Castles Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Pocahontas Category:Mulan Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Brave Category:Moana Category:Frozen